


This Needs to Stop

by SenselessRhythm



Category: Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessRhythm/pseuds/SenselessRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they arrived at the station, the officer was seriously side eyeing his taser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Needs to Stop

The power dampening handcuffs that encompassed his hands, wrists, and most of his forearms were awful and familiar and just as heavy as ever. He could swear up and down how unfair this was, but he couldn’t promise he was innocent. Officers read him his rights (though at this point Tommy could quote the speech word for word, and in fact mouthed the words with the officer in unison) as they had wrestled him into the handcuffs and then marched him to one of the awaiting cars. Some people could shuffle cards or bounce a ping pong into a cup, but Tommy could explain to you your Miranda Rights ‘cause THAT’S a fun party trick. 

He was manhandled into the back of a cop car, along with threats that if he used his powers— “I /can’t/.” Tommy glared, shaking his wrists so the handcuffs clinked together. “And even if I could, you really think I would still be here? I mean, /come on/.” They slammed the car door on him. 

Outside, Tommy could see other mutants getting arrested and he couldn’t lie that the silence of the car was welcoming. Some mutants were making a run for it, and managed to escape for now. They’d probably be caught later on. Mutants had some pretty identifiable attributes. Hey, he wasn’t worried! He’s done this enough times that the only real annoyance was the uncomfortable plastic seats in that back of the cop car. Oh, and being forced to a snail pace sucked too. It actually made him want to get sick to his stomach, but he managed push that feeling away. Two years of being in power dampening handcuffs and cells… He could deal with this. THIS was nothing. Tommy shifted around to get comfortable until his eyes fell on the rearview mirror and holy shit. Tommy leaned forward and tapped his head against the glass barrier between the driver (a middle-aged guy with a receding hairline and getting kinda heavy in the… well, /everywhere/ department)and the back seat in an attempt to get the attention of the man sitting there behind the wheel. Tommy was grinning when the officer looked up from his in-car computer to meet Tommy’s eyes in the review mirror. The cop’s eyes widened in recognition which only made Tommy grin wider. “Sup Jack.”

“Shepherd.” The officier jerked around to look at Tommy through the glass. 

“Hey, long time no see!”

“It’s been two weeks.”

“Has it? I’m not good with time.”

“Or the law.”

“Ouch. Don’t be like that Jack.”

“Officer O’Brien,” came the tired voice that clearly conveyed the fact that this was an argument that has been made a hundred times and both parties knew it would be made a hundred times more. Jack turned around again towards the wheel, rubbing his head in preparation of a killer headache. 

“After all we’ve been through…”

“Don’t you ever get tired of this, Shepherd?”

“You have your hobbies, I have mine.”

“Getting arrested—“

“Because I SO totally want to be here, right?” Again he shook the handcuffs for emphasis. “Hey, what happened to those ones I could break? I liked those.”

“Your record—“

“Don’t give me the speech again.”

“Getting a job with your record—“

“I have a job.”

“Had.”

“I /had/ a job.”

“Until you got arrested for it.”

“Well yeah.” So Tommy took a lot of shady jobs around District X… but that’s only because he’s a high school drop out with a tenth grade education at best. That’s not to say he wasn’t smart, but not many jobs would take a kid without a GED. 

“This needs to stop.”

“Orrrr…. YOU could stop arresting me.”

Officier O’Brien turned once again to fix Tommy with a hard stare which Tommy responded to with a shrug. “I’m just throwing some options out there. Can we pick something up to eat on the way back to the station?” 

There came a long suffering sigh, and Tommy steam powered straight over it. 

“How’s your kid? Annie? How was the school play? Did she memorize her lines or did they give the part to Jessica? Remember, last time you were talking about how she had trouble memorizing her lines? And you think I don’t listen, but I totally do. Sometimes.”

By the time they arrived at the station, O’Brien was seriously side eyeing his taser.


End file.
